A Class Reuinion
by Kirsten Ann
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to everyone after Hogwarts? Well this is just my theory.
1. The Weaslys

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter._**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her favorite wicker rocking chair feeding her three month old daughter, Gemma, when the letter came. The owl was pecking furiously on the window. Hermione was afraid he would wake the others. "Ron!" she said loudly. Ron woke up from his before bed nap and rubbed his eyes.

"What? What? I'm up, okay..."Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shushed him loudly. "Be quiet, I don't want to wake the kids! I can't get up, or Gemma will wake up. You need to get the owl at the window. Now, hurry up!"

"I'm going…I'm going." With that, he stood up and jogged to the window. When he opened it the owl went rushing in. It landed on the countertop and Ron quickly pulled the letter from the owl's small leg. It was addressed:

Mr. and Mrs. R. Weasly

624 Cherry St.

Brentwood

England

United Kingdom

Ron flipped over the envelope and saw the familiar seal of his and his wife's former school, Hogwarts. He smiled widely and held it up for Hermione to see. She squinted in the dim lamp light.

The baby bottle was empty and the little girl was finally asleep. "Here," she said as she stood up, "Hold her." Hermione held out their sleeping daughter and took the envelope from him. "Put her to bed, okay? And don't wake anyone else!"

"I won't, don't worry." He then brought Gemma up the stairs to the bedroom she shared Ron and Hermione's three year old daughter, Meggie. Their six year old twins, Allison and Eric shared the room right next to Gemma's and Meggie's. So, after he laid Gemma in her crib, he went and checked on each of his beautiful children, sleeping soundly in there beds.

Ron and Hermione had been married for seven years, they had four great kids, and they had good jobs. He didn't ever want his children to grow up the way he had, where the only new clothes you had were hand me downs and you were looked down on because everyone knew were poor.

Well, his dream had come true. He and his family lived in a two story home. There were four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. The kitchen was large and the playroom was bigger then the family room. There were two studies, one for Ron and one for Hermione. Yeah, they were pretty well off.

He tip-toed back downstairs and sat next to his wife on the couch. "What does it say?" he asked her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

She held up the letter and smiled, saying, "Looks like a ten year class reunion. It says:

'_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasly,_

_You are invited to the ten year reunion of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 2002. We very much look forward to seeing all of the students again and to see where you've all ended up. The reunion will be held mainly in the Great Hall, but you may go wherever you wish during the time._

_The reunion will be on Saturday, July 16th. . It will be held from 5:00 pm. Until 1:00 am. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. __McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

"Sounds fun," agreed Ron quickly, with as smile on his face. "You want to bring the kids?"

"Of course, Ronald!" Hermione replied incredulously. "We couldn't leave them!"

"I know, I was just asking," chuckled Ron, throwing his hands in the air. "Hey, you go write the school and I'll go write Harry and Lara. Sound good?"

"Sure, but let's do it in the morning. I'm beat," Hermione replied through a wide yawn. Ron agreed and they went up to bed.


	2. The Potters

**_Dis claimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter._**

* * *

"Harry James Potter!" Lara Potter shouted at her husband of four years. She pushed a blonde strand of hair from her face and continued her rampage. "I am getting fed up with you! Quidditch _this_ and Quidditch _that_!"

"What do you want me to say, Lara?" Harry asked her with an irritated voice. "You want me to give it up? Is that it?"

Lara rubbed her temples and took a breath. "God, Harry. You know I don't want you to quit, but you're practicing every night and you don't come home until Andy and I are asleep. Your gone on the weekends, too…your _son_ barely knows you!" She was nearly in tears.

"That's not true! I work hard to give you everything and all you can do is nag?" Harry replied loudly.

"Mommy…" a small voice said from the stair. Both parents looked down and saw their three year old son Andy.

"Oh, what are you doing up?" she asked him, picking him up in her arms.

As Lara kissed him on the forehead, he said, "I heard you and Daddy yelling. It woke me up."

Lara glared at Harry and he glared back. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. Come on, I'll tuck you back in." As Harry kissed hi son good night, Lara whispered, "This isn't over, I'll be _right_ back."

"Well, I won't be here. I'll be at practice. I'll see you later." With that, Harry walked out the door and left his wife and son staring after him.

After, Lara put her son to bed, she sat down on her couch, crying softly. She didn't even try to halt the flow of tears. She only stared at all of the smiling faces hanging on the walls around her.

Then, she heard a quick tap on the window. She stood up, wiped her tears, and opened the window to the owl outside. It held out a leg and Lara removed the letter. She turned it over and frowned. She recognized the seal and new she should leave it for Harry, but she opened it anyway.

It was an invitation to her husband's ten year class reunion. She and her son were encouraged to attend, too. She laughed, wondering if Harry would even bother to make time to see all of his old friends again. She tossed the letter onto the table and went to bed.


	3. The Malfoys

As Draco Malfoy looked out over the Crest Lake, he smiled knowing it was finally his. It had taken him three years, but he finally wore the owner down. The lakeside estate (and lake) cost him millions, bay it was a small price to pay to make his wife stop nagging him and his children happy.

His white-blonde hair fluttered in the cool breeze as his five year old and four year old daughters ran down the hill and crashed into him.

"Mother's looking for you," the oldest one named, Moira, said with a bright smile on her face.

Immediately, his second daughter, Janine, started crying loudly. "Mother said I could tell him!" she wailed as she kicked Moira hard in the knee. Then Moira reached out and pulled her hair.

By the time Draco was finally able to pry them apart, both girls were sporting fresh bruises. "Come on you two, you've both told me now. So stop fighting or else you'll both go into timeout.

The little girls giggled at the thought of a timeout. Never before had their father given them timeouts. Only their mother ever punished them. The loved their dad a lot more than their mom.

""Haha…" Draco replied in a pretend huff. "Let's head up before your mother gets _really_ angry. And supper must be nearly ready."

As Draco sat his two children in their chairs, his wife walked in the dining room. "Good evening, Pansy," he said with a frown.

"Where have you been all day, Draco Dear?" she asked with a fake smile. Draco sighed and looked over his wife. She had really grown into herself since school. Her brown hair was sleek and shiny. Her grey eyes were huge and had a malicious glint to them. She was thin and walked with a simple elegance.

He still wished he had never married her. It wasn't like he had a choice though. It had been a family arrangement. He was stuck with his cruel wife unless he wanted to be shunned from his family and have his daughters taken away.

"I was checking out the land around the house _I_ bought for _you_," he replied heatedly.

"Well," Pansy scoffed. "If you had been here you would have gotten to read the invitation to Hogwarts before it was _accidentally_ thrown out," she said as her eyes twinkled evilly. Draco was furious. He knew she threw it out just to spite him.

He quickly masked his anger and asked, "Well, what did it say?"

Pansy smiled. "It's a ten year reunion. We're going. It said we can bring the kids,but we'll get a sitter."

"But Mother!" Moira protested loudly. "We want to go, too!" Janine quickly nodded in agreement. Pansy glared at them. They both grew silent instantly.

"We'll _get_ a _sitter_," she said through gritted teeth.

Draco knew it was useless to argue, so he secretly thought of a plan to bring Moira and Janine on his own. He looked up at Pansy over his soup and smiled one of his old,cruel smiles.


	4. Hogwarts

"Severus, you're not going to act this grave when all of our old pupils return to us, are?" an old woman with a tight bun in her hair said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why does it matter how I act, Minerva?" Professor Snape asked in reply. Wouldn't it be best if they see me as I was ten years ago? It might make them happy."

"That, Severus, I _highly_ doubt would be the case," she replied in a huff.

"Now, now, Professors…fighting is a waste of time, don't you agree. There is, after all, so much that still has to be made ready for everyone." Both of the old teachers looked at the entrance to the Great Hall and nodded slowly. Professor Albus Dumbledore entered swiftly and gracefully.

"We weren't fighting, Headmaster…merely…exchanging views of attitude for next weekend," Snape said with a smirk.

"Of course you were," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his bright blue eye. "No matter, you should both get back to work. I shall head back to my office. I still have to find _another _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you know."

"Ahh, Headmaster, about that-" Snape started but was quickly cut off.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and said, "No, no, no, Severus. I think I'll keep you precisely where you are for the moment. You are indeed the finest Potions Master Hogwarts has ever seen. Why would I rob our students of your fine expertise?"

Snape raised his eyebrows high and gave a small smile of pride. Then, he realized, that he had just been turned down once again for the job he wanted most. Dumbledore was just being nice about. "Fine then," he replied curtly. I'll just go help Flitwick with some decorations." With that he turned on his heel and left to help the small professor.

"Don't hurt yourself, Severus," McGonagall called after him, sweetly.

"Don't be cruel, Minerva, now…go and help them both," Dumbledore told her just as sweetly.

The old woman scowled and walked away in anger.

Dumbledore went back to his office in search of a DADA teacher that _might_ last more than a single term.


	5. On Their Way

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter._**

* * *

"Hermione Dear…are you ready yet?" Ron asked his wife, calling up the stairs. He sighed as he looked out the window as his children ran around outside playing tag. "The kids are getting antsy waiting for you…not to mention me" he added silently under his breath.

"Relax, Ronald," Hermione called back even louder than Ron. "I'm trying to find the cutest outfit for Gemma!" Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Mïne, she honestly looks cute in everything," he said as he climbed the stairs. As he turned into his daughters' room, he added, "Just like you." He gave her one of his crooked smiles and she took a breath and smiled back.

"I love you, Ronald," she told him sincerely.

"Same here," he replied. "Now, why don't you go watch Meggie, and Allison, and Eric. I'll get Gem ready, kay?" Hermione sighed and nodded.

"All right, all right, I'm going." With that being said she left Ron and her daughter and went outside. She began strapping all of her children into their proper seats in their SUV quickly and efficiently. Barely five minutes later, Ron came out of the house and held up their daughter in pride.

"I told you…she's adorable." Hermione laughed. The three other kids quickly started arguing about which of them was cutest. Ron settled that argument swiftly by declaring that he was in fact cutest. Hermione smacked him gently on the shoulder and everyone laughed. Hermione then settled Gemma into her car seat and got into the car followed closely by Ron. Then, they were off to Hogwarts.

* * *

Lara was dressing Andy in his new overalls, when Harry walked in sweaty and tired. He looked his wife up and down and noticed she was more dressed up than normal. "What's the occasion?" 

She sighed and replied, "If you had bothered to read the note I left on the fridge, you would know. Your school is having a ten year class reunion and Andy and I are going; with or without you."

Harry gawked at her. "You're going to _my_ school without _me? _You can't even do any magic!" he said incredulously.

"Hey back off Harry," Lara said through gritted teeth. "We were invited, too. And I never said you couldn't come. Andy and I would be ecstatic if you joined us. If you have time, please…please come with us."

Harry looked at his wife and into her pleading eyes. He nodded and replied quietly, "I'll send an owl to the coach, saying I'm spending the evening with my family." Before Lara could react, Harry walked out of their son's room without a word.

Lara let out a sigh of relief and said, "Here that, Sweetie? Daddy's coming with!"

"Yeah!" Andy threw his arms in the air and smiled wide.

"Come on, while Daddy changes, we'll get piled into the car, kay?" Andy nodded in silent agreement. "Good let's go."

* * *

Draco stood outside Pansy's sunroom, waiting for her to come out. He looked down at the small package in his hands and silently prayed that his plan would work. Just then she came out and sneered at him. "What are you stalking me now?" she asked snidely. 

"Oh you're so clever Pansy," he lied perfectly. She gawked at him as he continued. "I just wanted to apologize for our little spat the other night. I was completely out of line." He looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Well…yes…you were, actually. You gave me such a migraine." She lifted her hand to her temples and closed her eyes dramatically.

"I am truly sorry, dear," said with a glint in his eyes. "So…to make it up to you, I bought you this…Ta da!" He whipped the small black velvet box from behind his back.

Pansy smiled brightly and replied, "Oh, Draco, you shouldn't have!" She snatched the box from his hands speedily and opened it.

Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings with small bits of emerald scattered within it. Her eyes glowed and she smiled at Draco. As she leaned in to kiss his cheek, he made a face without her noticing. "They are lovely, Draco, thank you!"

"Only the best for you, Pansy." Inside he was disgusted with himself for kissing so much ass, but he knew his daughters were more important than his pride. I was thinking…you look so gorgeous, you should head to Hogwarts without me."

"She looked up from her earring with a frown. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I look so lowly right now. It would be bloody ridiculous me arriving like this with you. I need to do so much to make myself presentable," he said with a shake of his head.

The glow returned to her eyes and she said, "How sweet! Marvelous idea, Draco. I be ready to leave in ten minutes. Will you call the driver?"

"Of course dear. I won't be too long." Pansy walked upstairs, smiling bright, but not as brightly as Draco.


	6. Laughing and Fighting

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone…that includes those who have never been!" Dumbledore stood in the front of the Great Hall with his arms raised towards the enchanted, starlit ceiling. "None of you could possibly imagine how ecstatic we are to have you all return." He smiled around at all of his former students and their families.

"Now, all of you please enjoy yourselves!" With that Dumbledore stepped off the podium as everyone else clapped joyfully. Then, the band that had played at the Yule Ball so many years ago, the Weird Sisters, started playing loudly.

Hermione and Ron were sitting at one of the many tables with their children, smiling brightly at the chaos surrounding them. "Ron?" Hermione asked her husband. "Will you get some pumpkin juice for the kids? They're all thirsty."

He nodded quickly in reply and added, "Yeah sure, be back in a jiffy." So, Ron stood up and walked to the other side of the room toward the buffet table.

"Mommmmmmmy…I'm hungry, too," three-year-old Meggie whined, noisily.

"Well, you should have said something before your father left…and you just had a grilled cheese before we left! You can wait a little while, can't you?" Hermione asked her daughter teasingly. Meggie huffed a reply and nodded solemnly.

"Momm!" Hermione looked over at her daughter and raised her eyebrows. "Hey, me and Eric don't need any food because we're older." Allison puffed out her chest and put her arm around her brother's shoulder.

Eric began coughing dramatically and shouted, "Get OFF me, Allie. You're choking me!"

Hermione sighed and said to Allison, "Sweetie, its Eric and I."

"Nooooo, Mom, you silly…not you. Me and Eric." Allie laughed and nearly fell out of her chair.

"You Pee Brain! She's talking about grammar again…you're being stupid!" Eric told her poking her arm.

"OWWW!" she screamed. Hermione saw that fight and tried to no avail to stop it. "Don't call me names, you Butt Head!" Allison quickly pinched Eric's arm.

"Hey, guys. That's enough," Hermione pleaded, trying to get their attention once more.

"HEY!" he shouted at Allison. "You Stupid Head!" he retaliated as he pulled her long red hair.

"Booger Eater!" She poked him sharply in the eye.

"Seriously, that's ENOUGH!" The twins looked at her in amazement. Eric had a fistful of Allie's hair and Allie had Eric's other had in her mouth, ready to bite down.

"Eric dropped the curly gob of hair and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Mom. We'll be good." Allison nodded and kept staring at Hermione in awe.

Hermione then felt and swift tap on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up at a short blonde woman in front of her holding the hand of a little black haired, blue eyed boy.

"Hermione?" she asked softly, with a smile on her sharp featured face.

"Lara!" she said happily as she stood up, placing Gemma in the baby seat. The two women embraced. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Oh…I know, but we've been so busy, you know how it is," Lara replied sighing. "And how are you all?" she asked Eric, Allison, and Meggie.

"Good," they all replied, simultaneously.

Hermione looked down at Andy and asked, "Do you want to sit down?" He nodded jollily and sat down in the vacant seat next to Meggie.

"Hi Andy…do you want to help me color Pokie-hontas and Johnny Smith?" Meggie asked him shyly, holding out a shocking pink crayon.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically, taking the crayon. They both began to color furiously as Lara and Hermione laughed.

Hermione wiped her eyes and asked, "So where's Harry?" She looked around the crowded room eagerly.

Lara pointed to the front of the hall and said, "Getting some snacks for Andy over at the buffet."

"Oh well, he's probably talking to Ron, then. He's over there, too, and I was wondering what was taking him so long. How is Harry anyway?"

Lara looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her temples. "Busy," she told Hermione quietly after a few minutes. "Really, very busy. It was like pulling teeth getting him to come with us."

"You were going to come without him?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You didn't even go to Hogwarts!" Hermione laughed loudly.

Lara began to laugh, too, and she replied, "When you say it like that…it does sound pretty strange."

All of a sudden, both women turned as they heard a high pitched cackle behind them. "Well, hello, Hermione." Pansy Malfoy looked at them viciously and glared at the children sitting behind them.


	7. Old Rivals New Heros

"But Daddddy, Mother said we couldn't go," Moira whined fearfully as Draco helped her pull her sweater over her tiny self. He chuckled softly and bent down on one knee to lace Janine's shoes. She was still having trouble tying the knots.

"Well, your mother isn't here, is she? So she'll have to go along with it or risk looking like a complete old hag…" Draco paused, regretting his comment immediately. "Uhhh…"

"Don't worry, Daddy. I won't tell Mother," Little Janine promised softly, rocking back and forth on her toes. Draco smiled and hugged the both of his daughters close.

"I know you two _ravishing_ beauties won't tell." He kissed each of them on their foreheads and got down the silver pot of Floo Powder from above the Italian marble fireplace. He flung a small pinch into the roaring fire and took his daughters' hands.

"Come on, you two. We're already late." The two girls giggled and stepped into the fire with their father.

Moira and Janine smiled at eachother around their father. Immediatly, as if in a race, they shouted in one loud voice, "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" All three disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron shouted joyfully. "How the Bloddy Hell are you?"

Harry smiled grandly at his best friend and the two men hugged and slapped eachother on the backs. "Great...real great. What about you? How's Hermione?"

"Mione? Oh she and the kids are fine...and me too for that matter. How's Lara? And Andy?"

"Ohhh...uhhh, they're good, too." Ron nodded with that goofy smile still on his face. Then, they both stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

Finally, Ron broke the silence by saying, "Hey, that last match of yours against Canada? Wow...that was amazing."

Harry smiled, grateful to have a more comfortable topic to discuss. "Yeah, complete shut-out. It was great," Harry remembered fondly. Both of them talked about for Quidditch for a long time when they heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Potter and Weasly…well, well, well." Draco glared at them maliciously.

"Malfoy," Harry said as Ron acknowledged him with a curt nod. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing from you, of course," Malfoy scoffed. "My daughters were thirsty. Not that it's any of _your_ business." Harry and Ron both looked down in awe at the two girls clutching their father's legs. Malfoy looked down and smiled at them. "Let go Moira…you too Janine. You're about to crush me."

They both thought this was incredibly funny. They fell to the floor, laughing.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Malfoy and asked incredulously, "_You_ are a father?"

"Those poor kids," Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

At that, Malfoy made a fist and advanced towards them both, saying, "You take that back you filthy…" but he was immediately cut off when Moira stood up and kicked Harry in the shin. Hard.

"You meanie! I love Daddy and he loves me too…and Janie, too!" She pointed toward the little girl who was scowling and shaking a fist at Ron.

"Moira Dear, Janine…come now, be nice." Draco was on the verge of tears, he was laughing so hard. "Let's go find a place to sit."

Harry was still clutching his leg and staring at the little blonde girl who had just kicked him. Draco took one last look at Ron and Harry before leading his tiny heroines away. "Marvelous seeing you both again…really." At that, he began laughing all over again.

Then, under his breath, Ron muttered, "Prat," at Draco's retreating back.


	8. A Bloody Nose

"Hello, Pansy…where's Draco? Out hexing some poor innocent in memory of his school days?" Hermione asked her coldly.

Pansy glowered at her and replied, "Actually, I don't believe he's here yet, not that it's any of your business." She then caught sight of Lara staring at her in bewilderment. "And what are _you _staring at?"

"Lara shook her head and said, "Nothing…nothing at all."

Hermione closed her eyes knowing what was coming.

"You didn't come here," Pansy stated heatedly. "Where did you go?"

"Uhhh…I went to MIT. Why?" Lara questioned suspiciously.

Pansy's eyes grew round with glee. "_You_ are a muggle!" Pansy practically shouted. "Why don't you leave before you infect the entire student body?" Lara raised her eyebrows in anger, but before she could respond, Hermione stepped up and punched Pansy harder than she had slapped Malfoy in third year.

Allison immediately started cheering her mother, as Eric opened his mouth in astonishment.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Allison shouted excitedly.

"MOM! What are you doing?" Eric screamed at his mother.

"Hermione, stop…it's fine!" Lara said as she tried to calm Allison and Eric down.

"What have you done!" Pansy shrieked clutching her bloody nose. "By Bose…you've destroyed by bose!"

"Oh get up, you whiny little witch. You can fix it in a second, now get lost before I curse you into oblivion." Allison, Eric, Meggie, and Andy were laughing uproariously by now. Pansy quickly turned on her heel and ran off into the crowd.

Lara looked at Hermione and Hermione shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "What? She had it coming," Hermione said defensively. Lara just shook her head and smiled as the kids went back to what they were doing when they realized there would be no fight.

* * *

"Pansy!" Draco said in shock as his bloody-faced wife ran into him. "What happened to you?"

"That wretched Budblood habbened to be!" Pansy sobbed loudly, causing those around her to stare in confusion. "She hit be!" Draco quickly and healed her nose and handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you, Draco."

"Mother…you said the M-word," Moira said softly, with disappointment etched in her voice. Pansy looked down at her two daughters in disgust.

She looked back at Draco and asked, "_What _are _they _doing here? I said they would stay home."

He rolled his gray eyes at her and replied, "Well, I wanted them here and if you make a big deal about it, you'll live to regret it."

Pansy glared at him in anger and said, "Fine." She then smacked him upside the head and stalked off. Draco smoothed his hair and muttered, "That went better than I had hoped."


	9. Quidditch and Andy

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. We are so pleased you could come," Dumbledore said shaking Harry's hand happily. Then, Harry shook McGonagall's hand, too.

"Professors," he replied with a smile on his face. "It certainly feels great to be back."

"We've been following your Quidditch career with great interest, Mr. Potter. The team is great in Gryffindor, but it hasn't been the same since you left," McGonagall told him quietly, with a rare grin on her old visage.

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall. I miss flying for my house, but I love playing, for England."

"I must admit Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said in hushed tones. "I was worried whether you would come tonight. After all, you seem to be so busy with practice and everything. How, if you don't mind my asking, were you able to find a spare moment?"

Harry frowned slightly and replied, "Well, it wasn't easy. I nearly didn't come, but Lara insisted."

"Ahhh yes…and how is your lovely wife?" McGonagall asked him.

"Oh, she's fine. She works with the Muggle government in education. She's been promoted recently. Her opinion is sought after all over the world," Harry responded proudly.

"Marvelous…Mr. Potter, truly marvelous. And you have a son, do you not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yup, Andrew. I mean Andy. I mean…well either one works." The three laughed quietly and Harry continued. "He's three, so he'll be starting preschool next year. He'll attend Muggle School too, until Hogwarts. His mother insists. She wants him to be able choose between Magic and Muggle when he begins his career."

"Smart woman," Dumbledore agreed. They stood in silence for a few moments when Harry felt a tug on his leg. He looked down at his young son and smiled.

He picked him up and looked to his old teachers saying, "Professors, this is Andy. Andy, this is Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Can you say hi?"

Andy looked at the grinning teachers shyly and said, "Hi, my mom is looking for Daddy. She had me come get him." He pointed vaguely over his shoulder.

The three adults looked and saw Lara giving a small wave and then turning back to another professor. Harry was shocked to see her speaking with his least favorite professor…Professor Snape. He shuddered, knowing he would have to confront Snape when going over to Lara.

"All right, Andy, let's go. See you later then, Professors."

"Yes, enjoy yourselves," Dumbledore replied.

"Good bye Andy," McGonagall said patting the young boy on the head.


	10. A Twin Thing

Hermione had gone to speak with some old friends leaving Lara at the table to watch the children. Not that Hermione had wanted to leave her, but Lara had insisted that Hermione go get back together with her old schoolmates.

Watched the small children affectionately as they entertained themselves so easily. Her son Andy, was coloring with Meggie, in Meggie's Disney coloring book. They were deep in conversation about the latest Pokèmon episode. Hermione had taken her baby with her, not wanting to leave her without one of her parents.

Allison and Eric were talking to one another animatedly in what seemed to be a different language. Lara stared at them for a few moments before finally asking, "Hey, Allie…Eric, what are you guys saying?"

Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes. Allison did the same thing but decided to explain. "It's our _secret _language. We started using it as soon as we could talk."

Then Eric took over. "Mom was really weirded out when we started. She thought it was a psycog…psycoli…err, a brain problem." He blushed at his inability to say psychological.

Then Allison said, "Then, Uncle Fred…"

"And Uncle George," Eric added.

"I know, him too," Allison agreed. "Anyway, they came for a surprise visit. They are soooo cool!" she gushed excitedly.

"_Anyway_, they both heard us talking like that and thought it was really funny."

"Yeah, and Uncle Fred went into a long story about how he and Uncle George had had a language, too.

"Mom finally looked relaxed after they told her that," Eric added with a sigh. "It's some weird twin-y thing. Lots do it, right, Allie?"

"Right!" Lara stared at the six year olds in amazement when they finished their explanation.

"Okay…" she began. "I suppose, that makes sense." Allison and Eric smiled widely and went back to their quiet conversation. Lara shook her head and pulled out the book she was reading, The Catcher in the Rye. She had just begun reading when she heard a voice behind her.

"You must be Mrs. Potter." She stood up and turned around, feeling slightly irritated.

"Yes, and _you_ are?" She crossed her arms and looked the man up and down. He had longish, greasy black hair and a large nose. He had grey eyes and looked as if he had better places to be.

"_I _am Professor Severus Snape. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. I was Potion's Master when your husband attended," he told her kindly.

"Harry's mentioned you before, but I'm sorry to say, most of it wasn't good," she informed him quietly. "

"Well, he never was particularly bright with Potions," Snape replied coldly.

"Oh, I know! I was looking through our attic about a week ago wanting to know more after we received the invitation. I found report cards and wow, he it was by far his worst subject," Lara stated as she chuckled slightly. Snape joined her.

"When did you become the DADA teacher, Professor? Not to be cruel, but Harry told me you tried every year for that post, but it was always…well, just out of reach."

"Yes, well…it was only a matter of time before the Headmaster realized how perfect I was for the job." Snape was smirking as he said this.

"Well, congratulations. Honestly, I don't know what Harry saw in you that was so awful. A little structure never hurt anyone, did it?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"I like to hope so…where is your Mr. Potter, anyway. I would have thought he'd be showing you around."

"Oh, well, he's over there," Lara pointed towards her husband and two professors she didn't know as she said this, "talking with some people. I'll send Andy to get him." With that, Snape watched her beckon to a small boy.

"This your son?"

"What? Oh, yes. This is Andy and he is three." She then bent down in front of her son and said, "Andy, this is your Daddy's old teacher…Professor Snape. Andy waved shyly at the rather scary looking wizard.

"Sweetie, will you run over and get Daddy for me?"

"But me and Meggie are coloring Tod and Copper now. Do I haaaave to?" he whined loudly.

Lara looked at him fondly and nodded, saying, "Yes, you have to. Now scoot." She gave I little push and watched him run off to his father. Lara then turned back to Snape and spoke to him as they both waited for Andy to return with Andy.

* * *

Harry sat his son on the ground and took his hand as they trooped over to Lara and Snape. Harry sighed and stopped in front of them.

"You wanted me, Lara?" he asked trying to ignore the heated glare from his former teacher.

Lara smiled at him and waited until their son was intent on his coloring before answering. "Actually, Professor Snape here, asked where you were and I thought you might regret having come here and not said hi."

Harry looked over at him and held out his hand stiffly; highly doubting Snape would shake it. "Professor…how have you been, err, Sir? How are the _Potions _students this year?" Harry smirked at this jab, thinking he could finally treat Snape the way he wanted.

Snape snorted and replied, "Fine, Mr. Potter. And I wouldn't know about those students, seeing that I am in fact the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and have been for the past two years."

Harry just stared with his mouth open. Lara saw this and suppressed her laughter, saying, "Close your mouth, dear. It's rude." He shook his head and closed it.

Then he said, not smiling I might add, "Well…err, congratulations, Sir."

"We were speaking about your old school days, Mr. Potter and then I asked her why you were spending so much time separated from her when others are giving their families tours. Perhaps you can answer?" Snape looked at Harry in merriment. How he enjoyed watching his former pupil squirm.

Harry, obviously less amused, gave Snape an incredibly cold look.

"I was…uhh, I was just going to show her and Andy around. So if you'll excuse us…Lara, are you coming?" He took her elbow and she smiled widely.

"Yes, I've been ready all night. Come on, Andy."

The three family members began walking away and Lara looked back quickly at the older teacher. "It was lovely meeting you, Professor." Then she mouthed a silent "Thank you." He nodded and walked away in the opposite direction.

_Strange, _he thought. _That actually felt good._ He then smiled a small smile.


	11. Star Crossed Friends

**_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't added in a while. I've had serious writer's block. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter._**

* * *

"Why, oh, why did you put me through that Lara?" Harry asked her with a sigh. "You know fully well how I feel about Snape."

"I'm sorry Harry. That was wrong, but now that I've met him I don't understand your…distaste for him." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The family walked in silence for a few moments when suddenly Harry took his wife's hand. She smiled and asked, "So where do we start the tour?"

Harry furrowed his brow and replied, "Well, we could start in my old dormitory."

"Sounds good."

"Mom…Daddy!" Andy called from behind them. They looked back at his frowning face.

"Can I run ahead?"

"No, Sweetie you're only three and I want you with me," Lara said firmly.

"Oh, let him go Lara. We'll be right behind him," Harry said happily. "Nothing will happen, I promise.

Andy gave his mother a pleading look and begged, "Pleeeaaase, Mom! I'll be careful. Lara stared at him in distress and then nodded hesitantly.

"All right," she told him. Then, as he ran ahead, she shouted at his retreating backside, "But don't go too far ahead, Andrew Ronald Potter!"

Harry looked at her with a smile playing about his lips. "You worry too much, Lara. Let him have a little fun." This quickly earned him a whack upside the head.

* * *

Draco held Moira and Janine's hands as he led them down the long hallway. "I cannot wait until you two are old enough to go to Hogwarts. You are both so smart. You'll show them the meaning of what it mean to be magical."

Draco had just spotted the mud-blood, Granger sitting at a table full of redheads. He couldn't believe she and Weasly had actually married and had four children. _Disgraces to the entire wizarding world, _he thought to himself in disgust. _The whole lot of them._

Moira tugged on his hand and asked, "Daddy can me and Moira walk around by ourselves?"

We'll be careful," Janine added with puppy dog eyes. "Pinky swear," she added, holding out her small hand.

Draco frowned and then nodded at his little angels. "All right…pinky swear." He then took his daughters' small fingers in his own and smiled at them, fondly. "Don't leave your sister behind!" Draco called after them.

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't!" Draco then turned around and headed out to the Hogwarts gardens in search of Pansy.

* * *

"Mom," Allison said loudly, "Eric and _I_ want to go around the school. Can we?"

Eric joined in saying, "Come on, Mom. We'll be…well, I'll be good and try to make sure Allie's good, too.

Hermione quickly jumped in before her daughter could retaliate with one of her childish insults. "Sure you guys go ahead, but take Meggie with you."

The twins groaned simultaneously and said, Ahhh, Mom! Do we have to?"

Hermione looked at her three year old who was coloring a picture of Robin Hood. Meggie showed no signs of even hearing the conversation. "All right, I suppose not. Eric are you wearing your watch?" Eric held up the wrist with his Looney Tunes watch and smiled.

"Good be back in one hour, that's _one_ and if you get lost, find someone and tell them to find me. Okay?"

"Okay Mom…we will," Allie told her with a heavy sigh.

"Bye!" Eric yelled as he grabbed Allie's hand. They took off running and Hermione looked over at Ron who was deep in conversation with Seamus Finnigan who had recently been released from jail. Hermione rolled her eyes and told herself to ask Ron what their old school friend had done.


	12. Forbidden Friendships

Andy was blissfully unaware of being followed as he ran farther and farther ahead of his mom and dad. Being three, he was blissfully unaware of a lot of things.

He ran through the corridors stopping now and then to stare at the different paintings that spoke to him. He stopped abruptly when a huge painting of an old woman said, "Stop! You cannot be here! Where are your zookeepers, you little animal?"

Andy stared at her in shock and then began laughing. "I'm not an animal…I'm a boy…and I can be here! My mommy and daddy said so. So there." Then, in added protest of the woman's rudeness, he stuck out his tongue and ran off.

He looked back at the painting when she called after him. Not seeing where he was going, Andy ran straight into two girls that he had never seen before.

"Sorry!" he shouted loudly as he fell while trying to stand up. Finally he got to his feet. He looked at the girls and noticed they both looked older than himself, but not by much. They had pale blonde hair and soft, grey eyes. They were dressed in matching, skirts and matching, black sweaters. "Hi, I'm Andy," he told them shyly.

"I'm Moira and this is Janine," the older one said brightly as she motioned toward the younger one. "And we're okay…are you? You were running really fast."

"I'm good," he replied with a shrug, "There was a picture yelling at me so I ran away." The three of them started laughing. Then there was silence for a moment. "I'm three, you know," he stated to break the silence.

"That's nice," Moira replied with a giggle. "I'm five and Janie is four." She motioned once more who was nodding enthusiastically. "She's real shy around new people," Moira confided quietly.

Just then, two red haired children jumped out from around the corner and shouted, "BOO!" Moira, Janine, and Andy screamed loudly and then fell over in fright.

The red heads began laughing until suddenly Andy cried out, "Allie…Eric, that was mean! You scared me and my new friends!"

Eric immediately stopped laughing and sat down next to the three younger children. "I'm sorry guys-" he then broke off and glared back at Allie who was still laughing incessantly. "I told you it was a bad idea, Allison Margaret!"

The effect of hearing her middle name was immediate. Allie stopped laughing and sat down directly across from Eric, putting her face inches from his own. "You wanted to do it as much as I did, Eric Richard, so don't talk to me like that." Moira, Janine, and Andy shifted uncomfortably during those tense few moments.

Andy, even though the youngest, recovered first. "Oh come on guys, don't fight. This is Moira and Janine, my new friends." He gestured to the two blondes. "Guys…this is Eric and Allie, my other friends."

Everyone said hello too each other as the formed a circle. "Great!" Janine exclaimed, surprising everyone. "Now we'll all be best friends forever, right?" she asked them hopefully.

After a few moments pause, everyone else agreed in unison, "Forever."

Unfortunately, none of the children were seers…therefore none of them could foresee their parents looking for them and none of them could see how horribly their parents would take their new found friendship.


	13. A Dramatic Beginning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. _**

**_Author's Note: Hey everone for taking so long to add, but I've been in a serious writing slump. LoL. Anyway you should all know Hermione is a Political Activist for (if you can't guess) House Elves. You need to know that for this chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hermione looked around the Great Hall in worry. It had been almost two hours. She had known they would be late coming back to her, but they had never been more than twenty minutes late.

"Ron, I'm really getting worried about them. Maybe they're lost…oh God! What if they're caught on one of the stairs!" She reached over and grabbed her husband's arm with a frightened look on her face.

"Mione, relax. I mean, you only gave them an hour and you have to admit…that's not near enough time to explore this place," he told her comfortingly, kissing her cheek.

"Ron…perhaps you could just go make sure?" she asked him with a pleading smile. "I mean I've let you do what you wanted tonight. You spent the night away from us talking to old friends, not to mention _Lavender._" She said the name with utter distaste and then continued. "I didn't care when you spoke with Seamus about his jail time for _half an hour…_.and what did he do anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well, nothing really…it's not important-" he laughed, but was quickly cut off by Hermione's glare. "Well, you see…Dearest…it seems he had a little too much to drink one night after a party." He paused

"Go on Ron," she told him with a steely look in her eyes.

"Well, in a moment of complete stupidity and drunkenness he…well, he threw a house elf out of a window and he died." Ron looked at his wife. Her eyes were wide open and she looked ready to kill Seamus.

"He what?" She shut her eyes and took a deep breadth as Ron explained how he had received three years in jail for his actions. "So that's why he never came over to say hello to me?"

She knew that it was because of her and her alone that Seamus had done jail time. It was her activism that had gotten the Bill of Elfish Rights passed five years ago. He was probably beyond angry at her. "I'm sorry, Mione."

"Oh it's not your fault. What a shame though…he had always been a good friend to me. I guess that's over." The couple sat in silence for a few moments as Meggie continued coloring and Gemma napped in her carrier.

"Hey, I'll go look for Eric and Allie, okay?" Hermione smiled and thanked him. Ron kissed her forehead and went in search of his two children, hoping Hermione would be okay.

* * *

Draco was walking with Pansy as she continued to berate him for bringing Moira and Janine along. "I honestly can't imagine what you were thinking! They do nothing for us socially, I mean really!"

"Shut up!" Draco shouted suddenly. "Just shut up, will you? I don't know why I came looking for you. You are without a doubt the worst mother I have ever seen. You're supposed to love and cherish your children and all you can do is insult them."

"Draco-"

"NO!" he shouted as he sat her down on one of the stone benches and knelt down in front of her. "I'll talk and you'll listen for once in our lives! I love those little girls so special and so beautiful and you can't seem to see it! From the moment they were born, you have hated them."

"Even the mud-blood cares about hers." I was watching them and she hugs them and kisses them and all you do is piss and moan about Moira's and Janine's faults!"

"Please, Drac-" Pansy tried interrupting, but to no avail.

"What did I just say, Pansy? Can't you ever just shut up? You know what your problem is? You, Pansy Lorraine Malfoy, are a bitch! You care for no one but yourself and I really don't feel like dealing with you now. I'm going to go find my children."

As Draco walked away, Pansy whispered with a single tear running down her face, "They're my children, too."

He paused and without turning around replied just as quietly, "Then start acting like they're mother." He then walked on.

* * *

"Hey Harry, I just realized that we haven't seen Andy in a few hours," Lara said worriedly. "Where did he go?"

Harry looked around him just as worried as his wife. He let go of her hand and walked ahead a few steps and called, "Andy!" He received no answer. "Bloody Hell," he murmured.

"Harry," Lara said her voice raising in concern.

"Hey Lara, I know this school like the back of my hand. Why don't you go back to the Great Hall, he told her squeezing her hand.

"You're joking, right?" she protested.

"It's just that I'll be able to look a lot faster if it's just me okay?"

"Well…all right, then. Just find him, okay?" Lara told him, slightly frightened.

"I will don't worry." The two of them kissed lightly and went in separate directions.


End file.
